The Pharaoh and the Persian
by AG the master
Summary: AU. Ancient Egypt. Alisa's a runaway from home. Atemu's a reluctant Pharaoh. They meet after Alisa is caught stealing from a fruit stand. Love is sure to happen right? Wrong. They hate each other. That may change, but will the end of the world come first?
1. Atemu and Alisa

Alrighty, I'm mostly posting this to calm those who have been reading my other story (next week I'll update!)  
  
However, this story is not a one-shot chapter will be posted every week or two (depending on how much time I have after I write a chapter on Destinies Intertwined and how my homework looks)  
  
Sorry this chapter is a bit boring, but I had to do character development in order for this story to work. After this chapter things get more _exciting_.   
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Persian.  
  
Persian.  
  
Persian, _Persian, **Persian**_! Oh how she loathed that word. That simple proper adjective had caused her so much strife. Abuse at home and abroad, scorn in her new home, difficulty in finding a reasonable job; all of her troubles came down to one, and only one, word- Persian.  
  
It wasn't her fault she was born a Princess, it wasn't her fault her father- no that was too painful to dwell on. So here she was, trapped in a new land with no money and no contacts. Only her ka, ba, and oh, what was it again... It didn't matter, she was not Egyptian no matter how hard she tried to pretend she was.  
  
At 14 she had already adopted a new culture- heck she's even started to believe in their gods. Not that they were a strict people when it came to which gods to worship...  
  
And for what?  
  
She had left behind the lap of luxury for the dusty Egyptian streets. No one cared about her in her new "home"- here she was a foreigner to be spit at.  
  
Sighing, Alisa kicked a small mound of dirt in her path. Pushing aside her more depressing thoughts, she thought of the young Pharaoh, Atemu. Though he may have been one of the most cold-hearted, uncaring jerks ever to sit at the throne (so she'd heard) he was supposedly quite a looker. Being only 16, the Pharaoh had many young women admirers. Atemu had no sisters, and his mother had already died, so it was undecided who he should marry. Many a time Alisa had heard young maidens of the town quietly giggling in little gaggles, eyes shooting right and left to check for one of the guards for fear of being caught and killed.  
  
Alisa just couldn't see how a girl could be "in love" with out ever even seeing the object of her affection. Must be her foreign raising showing through again... but then, her father had always tried to squash the notion of love out of Alisa, so maybe she was just different than the masses. Sighing again, Alisa thought of the home she's lost. Carolyn. She missed Carolyn so much, it physically hurt to think of her. Carolyn, or Harry, as Alisa had given her friend as a nickname, had been Alisa's best friend and only confident in her lost pomp and circumstance world.  
  
Looking up past her sunburnt cheecks, Alisa gazed into the Egyptian sun thinking things could only get worse.

* * *

Pharaoh. He _hated_ being Pharaoh and showed that clearly to everyone around him. At only 12 his father had been assasinated, shoving him into the throne. His best freind and cousin, Seth has also been forced into a high position too early in life, being the new Pharaoh's high priest.  
  
It wasn't fair. He was supossed to be the most powerful man in the world- a god even- and yet he couldn't control his own life. Sure he had the power over every other person in the kingdom, but for himself -zero.  
  
Atem sighed, gazing around at his counsel. Not many of them could be counted as friends. Mana and Mahaado's were trusted friends, Seth was his best friend, and three were indifferent to the Pharaoh. Atemu was sure one of them helped assassinate his father and with a shred of evidence he would have him murdered in the more gruesome way possible. Undoubtably he and another two counsel members were already plotting Atemu's death. One member suspiciously looked like Atemu's grandfather who had disappeared without a trace just after Atemu was born. Many thought the grandfather to be dead, but the Pharaoh believed his grandpa was watching over him from the inner circle.  
  
All that history aside, it still came down to one thing- this meeting was**_ boring._**  
  
Why could he not be a normal teenager and court females as he pleased. Atemu _hated _the counsel bringing him foreign princesses who were more after his position than him. The Princess from Persia , daughter of Xerxes II, was supossed to be here today, but yesterday a messanger from Xerxes had arrived, bearing news that the trip had been canceled due to illness. Personally Atemu was glad not to have to entertain her for weeks or months while she stayed enjoying his treasures. His counsel however had a whole different opinion on the matter.  
  
"War!" the high advisers had cried to punish Xerxes II for letting down the Pharaoh. Atemu had not revealed his true feelings in the matter, but put down their war plan by pointing out the Egypt, Aigyptos in Greek, or Kemet (the "black land") in their native tounge had no need of wasting recources on a frivolous war. Yet the counsel insisted on action.  
  
So here they were 24 hours later, still debating on the subject. It didn't matter to them that the Pharaoh had already made up his mind.  
  
Tuning out the shouting voices, Atemu looked out the window into the blazing sun, thinking things could only get worse.

* * *

Alisa was hungry. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the sun Ra was only two hours from dissapearing below the horizon to his nightly battle against the snake.  
  
Glancing around at the fruit stands, Alisa dug in her pockets. Unfortunately, there was still no money there. Her stomach growled yet again leading her thoughts to stealing...  
  
Alisa knew it was wrong. It went against her breeding, but yet starving to death was also not an option. Losing her hands if she got caught didn't even occur to the woman.  
  
Making up her mind, Alisa headed to the richest part of town. Their carts could stand missing a few pieces fo fruit, where as the poor may starve to death themselves if she took any.  
  
What naive little 14 year-old Alisa didn't know was that the richest sections of the market were also the most heavily guarded.  
  
This led to little, not so naive anymore 14 year-old Alisa sitting in an alley between biuldings listening to two soliders debating her fate.  
  
"Let's just chop off her hands and be done with it."  
  
"But she's female."  
  
"Women are capable of offending the gods too."  
  
"And she can't be older than 10. A mere child."  
  
Alisa scowled. Sure she was short, but she wasn't THAT vertically challenged.  
  
"If you're that insistent that this girl is above the law, take her to the Pharoah.."

* * *

I wrote this over a month ago, but it's kinda funny how some of the stuff in the chapter came to be in my life.

Also, if you can think of a better name and/or summary for this story **PLEASE** tell me, I'm SO bad at naming and summaries.

Or fanart, I love that stuff too.

This button says "click me!"


	2. Meetings and Findings

Well, as we all probably know, Frances is going to slam Florida (and me) within 48 hours. I would just ask that all of you keep me in your prayers. We all need then here....

And I know most of you probably have this wrong. Alisa is pronounced (uh-li-suh). Thank you for that moment of your time.

Yeah I'm also sorry for not updating this, but my other story is my main project so this one gets shunted to the side most often.

* * *

The guards dragged Alisa into the gleaming marble throne room. Atemu sat on plush purple and royal blue pillows on his throne.

"My pharaoh," the guards bowed, dragging the 14 year-old brunette down with them. She reluctantly dropped to the floor to honor her not-king. "We found her stealing in the marketplace from Mr. Mazika, the fruit vendor."

"B-but I was g-going to pay him b-back," Alisa humbly mumbled, not wanting to loose her hands. She cursed herself for stuttering, it made it sound as if she was lying.

"Yeah right, with what money?" the first gaurd sneered, pulling Alisa off the ground by her hair, causing her to yelp in extreme pain. Her eyes started to tear over from the guard's yanking on her scalp.

"What is your name, girl," Atemu snapped. _Apparently he is as mean as they say, _Alisa thought.

She mumbled.

"Speak up when your king asks you a question," Atem hissed. The guard next to her punctured this with a swift kick to the side.

"Alisa," Alisa said, louder this time, looking up. She could tell Atemu was startled and intrigued by her eyes. While one was jade , the other was the rich brown of the mud of the Nile's yearly flood.

"Take her to my chambers," Atem ordered. Alisa's eyes widened in horror. Though Alisa was completely naive in the matter, even she could tell what was on Atem's mind.

"B-but Pharaoh," Alisa protested as she was being dragged away, struggling. "I am but 14. By the law set by your father, now Osiris, slaves," she blushed. "Er, pleasure slaves at least must be 15 years of age," Alisa hurriedly muttered.

Atem cursed his father. Though to do so was to curse one of the gods, he couldn't help it. His lustful thoughts were also clouding his reasoning of his heart. _Think, heart, think._

"Fine," Atem venomently snarled at the people in the room. "Release her back into the streets."

"But sire, what about the stealing...?"

"Never mind that, it has been forgiven," Atem hissed. But before Alisa could be escorted out, he called to her. "Beware Alisa, in a year, I will have you!"

* * *

Well it had been a year since that scary encounter with Pharaoh Atem, but he had yet to come for her. Alisa had turned 15 a month ago, and Atem would be turning 17 in less than a week.

Alisa shuddered, she knew what every Pharaoh got for his 17th birthday- his first pleasure "official" slave. Alisa knew Atem wanted her. She also knew his priests (they were picking Atem's "present") knew because Atem had let her off for stealing which he had never done before or since. This had led to Alisa lying low, no, practically hiding for the last few months to avoid being seen.

In her travels, she had met some shady characters- rifraff her father would say- one of whom being the tomb-robber and self proclaimed "Thief King," Bekhura. He was now get best friend in Carolyn's absence. In fact, at the moment Alisa was living with Bekhura. Both were perfectly comfortable with the arrangement, feeling no temptation for romance. They had kissed once, on a whim, and hod known imediatly that wouldn't work out.

"Bekhura I'm going shopping for supplies, don't get yourself caught or killed," Alisa shouted into the back room as she left.

"Wait! Are you sure you want to go out there?! The priests still might be searching for you," Bekhura warned his dear friend.

"Oh pleae, it's only a week until the Pharaoh's birthday. The festivities start tomorrow. They're bound to have found some other poor soul by now."

"Still," Bekhura seemed unsure. "Just be carful. I wouldn't have a room mate if you didn't come back."

Alisa rolled her eyes, she knew Bekhura cared more than that last comment implied.

Out in the marketplace, it was always hustle and bustle under the blazing sun. Alisa haggled for everything from food to oils for she and Bekhura were on a very limited budget. Namely only what Bekhura could steal from the Pyramids- he being a tomb robber (raider he preferred as 'robber' was such a strong word.) But who was Alisa to complain when he kept her out of the whore house.

Alisa sighed, sitting in the town square. She missed her old life. That of fine linen and imported silk, not worrying where the next meal would come from.

Alisa scowled at some passing men in fine robes. It just wasn't fair. One of the men happened to catch the evil eye being sent at him. He quickly drew the eye of Horus on his hand for protectoin and turned to the sullen Alisa.

"Do you have a problem, miss?" he asked through gritted teeth, after all priests are supposed to show model behavior.

"No, sir," Alisa replied, trying to sound younger than she was. Now that she was of legal age, Alisa could get in trouble for offending such an obvious high ranking official. If nothing else, this man did look quite high ranking.

The other four men had turned to look menacingly at Alkisa. On the inside, she was quivering, but her royal upbringing wouldn't let her slouch away or break eye contact. Not the brightest move, but hey.

"My isn't she a fiesty one. We ought to beat he-"

"It's her!" A a third man interrupted. The other four looked confusedly at him and they huddled.

Alisa panicked. Were these her father's men? Was her father after her now? Why had he waited over a year? How was she going to escape? Should she even waste the energy trying?

Before Alisa could decide what to do, two of them grabbed her and started to drag her down the street. Alisa's adrenaline levels had now reached maximum as she struggled to get away.

The man with the eye of Horus on his hand, who had blue eyes, brown hair, and appeared to be the leader spoke. "We are not going to hurt you. But if you do not stop struggling we will be forced to.

With a gasp of revelation, understanding overcame Alisa.

These were the Pharaoh's high priests.

They were looking for the Pharoah's present.

Alisa had been found.

She had been chosen.

* * *

The hurricane is coming and my mom wants to use the computer before it does, so sorry but I'm short on time so no review replys.


	3. The Marble and the Bed

Wow I survived yet another hurricane.:)

* * *

Terrified. That was the only way to describe how Alisa felt at the moment. After being bathed and scrubbed down by several ladies in waiting, (she was horrified, but they only giggled at her unease) then having had her whole body shaved by the harem keeper, she had been robed in a simple yet revealing linen outfit. Yeah, her whole body, meaning if it wasn't her eyebrows or head hair (she wasn't important enough for a wig) it was gone.

Now she was waiting in the Pharaoh Atemu's chambers, too scared to enjoy the softness of the bed. She knew the Pharaoh would easily over power her- she should have taken up Bekhura's offer to teach her how to defend herself. She should have not gone outside yesterday. She should have... There was so many should haves, if only she would have...

The door creaked open, making Alisa's head snap toward the sound.

"Greetings," Atemu said, totally shocking Alisa. She had expected something more coarse, more regal, more something.... from him.

Alisa said nothing in reply, only narrowed her eyes at her now master.

Atemu's friendly demeanor dropped faster than a shooting star. "You will speak when spoken to."

"Hello," Alisa shot back sarcastically.

"You do know I could have you shipped and hanged for that insolent tone?"

Alisa nodded sharply, not wanting the said beating.

Atemu sat down right next to Alisa causing her to scoot a few inches away from him. His friendly demeanor reappeared when he next spoke. "So where were you finally captured? I've been told my priests have been searching for you for six months with no results and suddenly you appear. You have sparked my interest."

"If you must know," Alisa began, scooting back again as Atemu moved closer. "I was captured in the village outside the ruins of Kura Enura. I am not sure of it's name..." Atemu slid closer to Alisa again. She tried to move away but found her back to the wall. Unconsciously, she slouched down a bit. Atemu smirked when he saw this.

_So he likes girls submissive then? I'll just play the part until it's the right time..._

Now laying down huddled against the wall, Alisa decided to take drastic measures. She didn't care it was the Pharaoh, that she could be beaten, whipped, and killed or that she was about to do was defiling a deity.

Alisa kneed Atemu in the crotch. HARD.

Atemu fell over sideways on his huge bed, clutching himself. Strange, feral noises escaped his throat. Alisa made a break for the huge door. Attempting to pull it open, she found it locked from the outside, but that didn't deter Alisa from alternately beating on and trying to pull open the door.

"Y-you," Atemu hissed icily, glaring at Alisa. She suddenly felt very trapped in the huge marble room. Briefly she thought of making an exit by jumping off the balcony. Her eyes must have darted to the said object because Atemu spoke.

"Don't even thing it. My room is on the fifth floor. One jump and Anubis will take you."

Alisa quickly decided that dying right after you knee a deity was the not best idea.

"Come." Reluctantly, Alisa walked over to the bed, but refused to touch it. "You will sleep on the floor. Do not even think of going through those doors. The guards will not open them a crack until I call for my morning meal," Atemu stated smugly. "Now lie down and sleep.

Alisa lied down on the cold marble, hating it will all her being. Cold, uncomfortable, a bitt smelly from all the feet walking over it... the list of despicable qualities of the marble floor went on and on. Oh, how she missed her plush bed at home or even her straw mat at Bekhura's.

_Oh Bekhura. When will I see you again? You and Harry, how I miss you so. I pray that Ra will let our paths cross again one day._ Alisa thought starting to cry. She tried to muffle the noise, not wanting to anger the Pharaoh even more.

"Quite sniveling," Atemu snapped from his place on the **nice,**_ comfy_ bed.

That was the last straw- it was all Alisa could take. She broke down completely at the unfairness of it all. A princess on a hard floor. Atemu listened to Alisa for several minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine, get up here!"

Alisa hesitated.

"No I'm not going to do anything," Atemu snapped. _Not that I could anyway..._

Alisa, sniffing, climbed onto the plush bed and settled in the mattress in the far corner from Atemu, about seven feet away. He roller his eyes and grabber her, pulling her into a spooning position. Alisa stiffened for a moment but relaxed a tiny bit when she was assured Atemu wasn't going to try any moves. Thinking the Pharaoh may have a soft side after all, Alisa snuggled deeper into her pillow.

As if reading her mind, Atemu spoke sharply. "I didn't want your noise from your lying on the floor. It makes it difficult to sleep. Plus you are very soft..."

* * *

Carly, Hannah and I are writing a story about a guy being turned into a girl (which will eventually be posted when it's finished, as work on it is so sporadic) so if you have any funny ideas that relate to that, I would be oh so grateful to hear them.

Anyways, onto

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Elusia-**Wow your review is so flattering in such an intellectual way. Thanks a bunch! It makes me want to write so much faster. I'm glad that you think that it has potential and hope that it lives up to expectations.

**yamijennimoto-**Yeah titles are the hardest things to think of, especially when you aren't even sure where the story is going to head... Atemu is supposed to be the mean one. The "bad guy" or "villain" if you will.

**camarao-** Awesome. I'm glad that you also like this story.

**Cassandra Pegasus-** Haha. My "historical basis" is one book that I've read on ancient Egypt and I've already started to forget most of the facts from it:-D I hope you had fun in LA, my auntie lives out there. That would be funny if you two met up:)

**setosangel529-** Wow I'm somebody's favorite author!!w00t!! And 8th grade rocks. That was like my favorite school year so far.

**SarnaKiro-** Awesome. I'm glad you like the title. Hehehe _A Link to the Past _was a story I once read and it is very good, except that the author never updates... yeah if you like Zelda: the Ocarina of Time you should read it.

**Solo-girl-** His plan? He has one? I was thinking that he was more going by animal instinct than anything else. And yes when Atemu does find out, that is going to be a funny scene.


	4. Important

_**Important**_

Ok, Here's the deal with this story. I have through chapter 8 of this written and it looks as if it's going to be about 20 chapters. Unfortunately, work on it is very sporatic, depending on my schedule and inspiration. It **WILL** be finished, in time. My goal is the end of this coming school year, but again, it depends. So would, if anyone is still reading this, you rather that I update what I have when I have it, or wait until I'm done and give regular updates. Please, if anyone is still reading this let me know what you think!

Also, Having just read the Half-Blood Prince (total pwnage) I am considering actually getting around to doing the sequel for Destinies Interwined which would involve Harry Potter. However, it seems a bit silly to do such because 6/7 books are already out and by the time I finish the sequel, it is likely book 7 will be out. Again, please let me know what you think.

I'm posting part of a chapter with this just so that the story won't be deleted for having author's notes. I don't think that I've posted this one already, so if not, um… consider it a teaser:D Thanks for the time.

LINE

Atemu's POV

Lived. That was the only way to descibe how I felt. Not only had I let the slave sleep in my bed, but I was going to be _nice_ to her. Does she even know how rare that is?

"You will return to the palace," I commanded, pointing one of my curved knives at the girl. I pointed to the albino looking male. "You will leave, or you will die. IT is your choice."

The male grinned and gegan to pull out his own curved sythe.

"Bekhura, no! Just leave, I'll go back," the girl shouted.

"No Alisa, I'm not going to let this scumbag defile you."

"But you will be killed," she whimpered. "And I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you." She began to cry and walk back to the palace.

The albino, Bekhura he was called, grabbed her arm. "I'm getting you out of here," he said firmly.

"No just leave," she said, wretching her arm out of his grasp and dashing toward the palace.

"Aww," I taunted, for some reason jeaslously perking in my mind

LINE


End file.
